Me and You
by baby-fanfiction
Summary: ok Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomuru are in an all boys high school. Kagome, Rin, and sango go to an all girls school. The school board decides to make the schools one. Meaning they have to take down the big wall dividing the school.
1. The begining

Me and You  
  
Disclaimer: im only saying this once I do not own inuyasha......yet  
  
About the story: ok Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomuru are in an all boys high school. Kagome, Rin, and sango go to an all girls school. The school board decides to make the schools one. Meaning they have to take down the big wall dividing the school. Summer is over and school is in 2 days.......  
  
. ; . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .  
  
chapter 1 : the suprise  
  
"hey kagome are you ready yet" called sango from her 2001 silver chrystler convertible  
  
"almost dont we have to pick up rin" kagome yelled from her window  
  
"no she is already at the mall and you know how impatient she is"  
  
"ok im done lets go"  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"those girls better hurry up unless they want to mess with a very angry rin" rin yelled as she sat in a bench in the food court  
  
people stopped and looked at the pink haired beauty like she was crazy [ well i decided to make rin different shes verr ooc and her physical apperance is also]  
  
"what the hell are use people looking at"rin was begining to get very angry  
  
`the boys`  
  
"hey inuyasha lets go man the ladies are waiting 4 my arrival" miroku said as he sat with sesshomuru in his black cadilac escalade.  
  
"what girl in there right mind would want to wait for a purverted leacher like you" sesshomuru said as he popped in his mix cd  
  
"the lovely ones of course":miroku said with a big smile  
  
"come on lets go the movie starts in an hour" inuyasha said as he enteres the car  
  
"alrighty then lets go"  
  
`the girls`  
  
"were the hell have you two been ive been waiting for like an hour"rin yelled at her two best friends  
  
"chill out rin it has only been 30 minutes" sango said meeply at her fiery friend  
  
"well it felt like enternity, do you know how its like having boys 'trying' to flirt with you" rin said  
  
"actually rin we do but we are really sorry come on the movie starts in an hour lets go get our tickets" kagome said as she lead the way to the theater  
  
"fine what ever"  
  
`the boys`  
  
"damn miroku next time warn us when youre going to drive like that again" inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head  
  
"i dont even think there would be a next time when im through with you leacher" sesso said as he grabbed miroku by his collar and stared straight into his eyes  
  
"ah look man lets just get our tickets please i want to live at least to see this movie" miroku said terrified  
  
sesso just dropped him into the ground and went inside the mall  
  
"lets go ya bastard" inu said as he left with sesso  
  
"yeah yeah im coming" miroku then followed after his friends  
  
. . . `the girls`  
  
"yes we finally got our tickets to see `the texas chainsaw massacre'" sango said as she jumped up and down  
  
"yeah this movie is suppose to be the scariest one of the year" kagome said as she headed down the escalador  
  
"well the movie starts in 30 minutes that gives me enough time to buy the cd I wanted" rin said as she looked around the mall for her favorite store 'great hits 911'  
  
"oh yeah you wanted to buy jackpot by chingy" kagome said as she followed her friends  
  
"yeah thats the one"  
  
`the boys`  
  
"ok miroku you go bye three tickets to ' the texas chainsaw massacre' while i go get the cd i want jackpot by chingy" inuyasha said as he headed for great hits 911  
  
"alrighty then"miroku said as he thought about how many girls he can grope by the way  
  
"and miroku dont try to grope any girls or boys while youre there" sesso said as he looked at mirokus gliming face  
  
"know why the hell would i grab a boys ass" miroku said disgusted  
  
sesso just hmpf and walked towards borders { know to get worlds greatest mangas}  
  
"well i guess im going to get the tickets know"  
  
'the girls'  
  
"well im goimg to borders so i can get worlds greatests mangas"sango said as she headed for her favorite store  
  
"you do know i have a copy of it" rin said as she stared at her friend  
  
"yeah but i wanna have a copy for myself"  
  
"ok suit yourself"  
  
"well im going back to theaters so i can see the previews of upcoming movies" kagome said as she turned around  
  
"ok then ill be by my self then"  
  
rin walked into the store and at the same time so did inuyasha  
  
{thank goodness i know this store like the back of my hand} rin and inuyasha thought at the same time[scary]  
  
{the guy next to me looks like hes looking for something and he has long silver hair a white wife beater black silvery pants with some white on black timberlands}  
  
"hey um you looking for something " rin asked  
  
inuyasha turned around and finally noticed rin { wow never new someone can have pink hair and eyes she has a pink tank to p thats reads im up here you edioy with faded blue hip hugger jeans and some white on pink airforces 'damn'}  
  
"uh yeah im looking for jackpot by chingy"  
  
{oh shit theres probably only one left in this cheap store} rin thought right after she thought that she ran to were she knew the cd would be grabbed it and paid for it  
  
"hey whats up with you" inuyasha then looked at the place were the cd was suppose to be just to find out there were none left  
  
{the bangin bitch actually took it}  
  
"im sorry but this was the last copy and ive been dying to buy the cd i can make a copy if you want" rin said with pleading eyes  
  
"you fucking fine bitch you actually think im going to forgive you" inuyasha said without knowing what he said  
  
"dont call me a bitch you bangin bastard" rin said as she walked out the store  
  
{wait a second did i just call her fine and did she call me bangin}inuyasha stood there looking stumped as he blew of the fiery pink haired beauty  
  
at that moment the shelf was again stocked with new cds including jackpot by chingy  
  
"well i guess i should have never had yelled at her like that" inu said as he paid for his cd and headed for the movies  
  
`meanwhile the same thing happened with sango and sesso but sesso got the book first and didnt think twice with sango`  
  
`kagome`  
  
"well i should go take my seat know and save some for the girls" kagome said as she went over to food court in the movies  
  
"ooh pretty lady i should do something with my free hand" miroku said as he walked over to kagome  
  
"hello beautiful" miroku said as leaned in the blushing kagome  
  
"um are you talking to me" kagome said as she turned around to face miroku  
  
"of course youre the most cutest girl here" mroku said as leaned his hand towards her ass  
  
'pinch'  
  
"YOU FUCKIN LEACHER GET AWAY FROM ME" kagome then punched miroku in the face which caused him to fly into the wall  
  
"mami i see pretty birdies" the knocked out miroku said  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .  
  
an/ well this was my first attempt to an inuyasha fic and i hope my readers liked it as i enyoy writting fanfics  
  
the next chap would be out in like a day our two only if i get a lot of reviews so r/r and ill get back to you on that ill even except flames 4 this little chap and yes other would be longer and funnier the next chap is a good one  
  
chap 2 youre not fuckin serious  
  
so until next time my reader  
  
much love  
  
; ; ; ; ; BABY G  
  
| | | | | | \/ review 


	2. yOUR NOT FUCKING SERIOUS

Me and You  
  
ch2 youre not fuckin serious  
  
. . ..  
  
.. . .  
  
Rin headed to the theaters follow by sango and not far behind was inuyasha and sesso  
  
"i guess kagome is already in the theaters so lets go take our seats" rin said and sango just nodded  
  
"come on those girls are probably going to watch the same movie as us and will get the best seats" inuyasha said as he ran past the girls follow by sesshomuru [miroku dropped the tickets at the ticket booth and described how the people that will picked them up looked like so inu and sesso got there tickets already ok]  
  
"were the fuck are they going" sango said as she looked at the runing boys  
  
"who cares come on the movie is about to start" the girls hurried up to the movie theaters and took there seats it was dark so they didn't know were they were sitting at so surprisingly the order went like this kagome, inuyasha , sango , miroku , rin , and sessshomuru {im in heaven sitting between two lovely ladies} mroku said as he put his arms around the girls  
  
Rin immediately took his hand away while sango was to into the movie to notice mirokus arm and for some weird reason she felt safe.  
  
When the first scary part came kagome snuggled up closer to inuyasha he was kinda shocked but when he looked down on her he had a warm feeling inside and felt like it was his duty to protect this girl so that made his arm wrap around her { I don't know what im doing but it feels right}  
  
All throughout the movie the three couples got closer to each other evn rin and sesso had there moments but once the movie ended and the lights were turned backed on they jumped from their seats and looked at their 'mates' eyes then the theater was full of "you fuckin bitch. Bastard , leacher , purvert , you started it , freak , moron , jerk"  
  
It stopped once they were kicked out the theaters and were forced to go their separate ways  
  
"my day can not get any worse then this" said a infuriated kagome  
  
"how the hell did we end up in their arms anyways" said a very upset sango  
  
"lets just go home and go to bed since school is in one day and we have to do some last minute shopping for school" rin said as she popped in her new cd in the player  
  
Wat you doing me chillen at the holiday inn Who you wit me and my peeps so why don't you bring four of your friends  
  
Wat we gonna do feel on each other while drinking some hen one thing leading to another let the party begin  
  
`meanwhile in a escalade`  
  
"hurry up inuyasha and drive faster I want to get this damn scent of me" { even though I love the way she smells and looks.. Wait a second what am I thinking about} -sesso  
  
[miroku is not driving because he is to busy thinking about sango]  
  
"im driving as fast as I can so I wont get a ticket or crash like miroku" {that girl was beautiful radiant black hair and eyes. what the fuck was I thinking about} - inu thoughts  
  
{ I knew I like girls but I think im in love know with sango} - miroku  
  
`rin`  
  
[shes at home know and so is the rest of the gang]  
  
"I don't even think I want to take his manly scent of me" rin said as she hugged herself  
  
"and I never felt so complete with a guy and I just met him"  
  
'so that means you like him'  
  
'wait a second I have a conscious'  
  
'yes you do and im here to let you realize the feelings you have for that boy'  
  
'I don't have any feelings for no one'  
  
'oh yes you do he was hot built he had gorgeous eyes..'  
  
'hes a bastard pig headed a jerk and I can make whole list and plus I just met him'  
  
'it was fate'  
  
'whatever'  
  
Rin took of her clothes put on her pjs and didn't even notice the letter from her school that read  
  
To: Rin Ryoku From: Girls leader academy coron  
  
Dear ms. Ryoko  
  
The school board has decided to knock down the big wall dividing the boys from girls. Meaning the school will be one whole school. You can pick up youre scheduale and uniform at Donelly's office at 193 westminister ave. The new schools name will be the Dem edition school for b/g. Thank for your cooperation and remember that school starts in September 1 at 8:30 am - 2:45 pm.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mrs.kiokopo  
  
The rest of the gang did about the same thing as rin they had a battle with their conscious and lost except miroku and they didn't want to wash out each others scent  
  
Kagome was the only one that read the letter and just said in low voice "are you fuckin serious"  
  
`the next day at sangos`  
  
"sweety wake up I think you will like to read this letter the principal sent you" mrs. Sentaro said  
  
"ok mom thanks"  
  
Dear ms. sentaro  
  
The school board has decided to knock down the big wall dividing the boys from girls. Meaning the school will be one whole school. You can pick up youre scheduale and uniform at Donelly's office at 193 westminister ave. The new schools name will be the Dem edition school for b/g. Thank for your cooperation and remember that school starts in September 1 at 8:30 am - 2:45 pm.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mrs.kiokopo  
  
"youre not fuckin serious" sango said as she read the letter twice  
  
`inuyasha and sesshomuru kaeda`  
  
[ let me explain something real quick ok inu and sesso were orphaned since they were 13 their mom thought it will be cute if inu and sesso started school at the same time and plus it would be less of a hassle so inuyasha is 17 and sesso is 18 that's the way I want it that's the way its going to be]  
  
Dear Inuyasha and sesshomuru,  
  
The school board has decided to knock down the big wall dividing the boys from girls. Meaning the school will be one whole school. You can pick up youre scheduale and uniform at Donelly's office at 193 westminister ave. The new schools name will be the Dem edition school for b/g. Thank for your cooperation and remember that school starts in September 1 at 8:30 am - 2:45 pm.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Kiopadi  
  
"are you fuckin serious" inuyasha said pretty happy he didn't have to be in rooms fill with all boys that smell way to much like onions  
  
" about time they did something like this I did heard it was because the principals got married"  
  
sesso said pretty happy as well for the same reason as inuyasha even though deep down he wished rin went to the same school  
  
Then sesso decided to rub it in  
  
"are you sure not happy because that girl you met yesterday isn't going to go to the same school" sesso said with a grin  
  
"I could say the same thing for you bro" inu said with a bigger grin  
  
"hmpf"  
  
`miroku`  
  
Got the letter and read it and said  
  
"yes know I can grope a lot of girls"  
  
~rin~  
  
"well it is 2:30 we finished shopping what else is there to do" kagome said as she sat on one of rins couches  
  
"we can rent house of 1000 corspe and Charlie angels full throtle while eating junk food" sango said as she looked through a magazine  
  
"yeah that works" rin said as she grabbed her car keys  
  
`the boys`  
  
"it is 4:30 we just bought all our necessary things and know I am bored so bored bored" miroku said as he laid on inuyashas bed  
  
"school starts tomorrow and there is nothing to do know" inuyasha said as he looked out the window  
  
"well I don't know about you guys but football tryouts are today in the field for the new school and I want to be in the team" sesso said as he started to walk out the door  
  
"yeah that's sounds fun" inu and miroku said as they followed sesso out into the field  
  
. . .  
  
`the girls`  
  
"oh shit you guys I forgot all about cheerleading tryouts today" rin said as she read the letter they personally gave her for cheer since she was the captain for dance team  
  
"wait a second cheerleading why didn't I know about this" kagome said as she snatched the letter from Rin  
  
"well I was captain for the dance team so they wanted me to recruit some girls for cheer and I totally forgot" Rin said as she put on her shoes  
  
"can we come to try out" sango said as she looked sor her shoes  
  
"of course thank god they sent some letters to other girls I just needed to bring 2 more" rin said as she headed out the door  
  
"wait for us Rin" kagome and sango yelled in union  
  
~at the field~  
  
"ooh who knew they were also going to have cheerleading tryouts here" miroke said with a gleaming face  
  
"were here for football not cheer ya leacher" inuyasha said as he looked at the girls  
  
" take a seat ya wimps" coach petraneli yelled  
  
"oh yeah im really gonna love this coach" sesso said sarcastically  
  
`the girls` "ok girls please take a seat and only get up once I call your name" mrs.potters said  
  
"look you guys arent those the guys we met yesterday" kagome said as she looked at the boys in the football field  
  
"yeap and were going to put on a show" rin and sango said in union  
  
"first up we have ms. Rin Ryoko"  
  
`an hour later football was over and the boys sat down to watch the cheerleaders sesso was captain inuyasha a quarteback and miroku a receiver`  
  
When it was again Rins turn to do a cheer the girls clapped while the boys whistled and hollered  
  
Sesso couldn't help but get a bit jealous  
  
"damn that girl sure gots a body" miroku said as looked at rin up and down  
  
Sesso then punched him in the nose and said to miroku  
  
"watch it buster"  
  
Rin did her cheer which lasted 3 minutes and all throughout the cheer boys couldn't help but whistle and make a commotion  
  
When her cheer ended she turned around and looked for sesso when she found em she blew him a kiss and a wink which made sesso beet red  
  
When it was kagomes turned she got the same reaction as rin and inuyasha felt like ripping the guys up into shreds when kagome was done she waved at inu and gave him a wink that made inu turn a shade of crimson red  
  
Sango was up got the same reaction but at the end miroku yelled  
  
"that's my girl" it was sango who turned red and she just winked at miroku  
  
When the cheerleading tryouts were over rin made captain and kagome and sango were in the squad  
  
"come on you guys call your parents and tell them that your sleeping over my house you have new clothes over so its no problem" rin said as she headed for the car as the girls nodded took out their cellphones and went different places so their cells could work  
  
"its been a long day and all I want to do is eat and watch the movies we rented" rin said as she looked for her keys  
  
"don't you have to be on a diet so they wont kick you out the team because you will be to fat" sesso said as he was in back of rin  
  
"f.y.I I don't get fat and they cant kick me out because I am the captain" rin said as she turned around to face sesso  
  
"you never know they might turn against you" sesso said as he got closer to rin  
  
"they wouldn't dare because I can kick all their asses" rin said with confident  
  
"you sound very confident little one" sesso said as his face was centimeters away from from rins  
  
{this is not the way I usually act around girls but it just feels so good} - sesso  
  
"oh it because I am" there lips were touching but they immediately pulled away once kagome inu miroku and sango came  
  
{damn so close}- sesso and rin  
  
"come on break it up love birds" inuyasha said with a face that was really white  
  
Rin and Sesso sent death glares that could kill  
  
"come on no time for chit chat the snake fist gang is on the loose again" kagome said as she got in the car follow by sango  
  
"oh shit you mean those blood thirsty killers" rin said terrified  
  
"YES" sango and kagome said at the same time  
  
"oh shit well why don't you guys follow us to my house my parents are away and I have a great security system" rin said as she looked at sesso  
  
The boys nodded got in their car and followed the girls  
  
. . . . . . . . .; ..  
  
An/ yeap that sounds like a good chap all I ask is for reviews and the next chap will be out soon and yes their will be some more inu and kagome and sango with miroku so until next time r/r 


	3. Love is in the air

Me and You  
  
. .I want to thank all my reviewers  
  
SessRin2003 WEll here is your chappie  
  
Not Just the Shard Detect WEll dont worry there is some inu/kag here but mostly sess/rin  
  
InjusticeFreedom WEll i tried in this chappie so hope you like and thanks for the long review  
  
TigerZahn Thanks i really appreciate it that you think its funny  
  
Deadly Tears Well ill keep updating if use keep reviewing  
  
duckknight Thanks a lot i like them to  
  
Kiara18 Thanks and im sorry to say but im planning on having kikyo and kouga to the story so I could add a little bit of spice  
  
THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY LOVED THEM tHANKS SO MUCH FOR INSPIRING ME  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Last time:"oh shit well why don't you guys follow us to my house my parents are away and I have a great security system" rin said as she looked at sesso  
  
The boys nodded got in their car and followed the girls  
  
Chapter 3 its time for.. Rivalry?  
  
Rin drove as fast as she could over to her house follow by the boys  
  
'password please'  
  
"hurry up and open the gate smart ass and let those boys in as well and no one else" rin yelled at her computer  
  
'goodness someone is in a rush'  
  
[ just pretend rin is like bulma her parents have a very successful company called paster crane lodger cooperation]  
  
"damn this house is huge" miroku said as he looked at rins house  
  
"I never knew she was the daughter oh paster can lodger cooperation" inuyasha said  
  
"well we don't even know these girls that well so there might be even more suprises" sesso said  
  
Once they parked there cars rin went inside follow by everyone else  
  
"ok this building is the most secured building in this territory so we will stay here until its safe alright" rin said as she looked at her guests  
  
"yeah" everybody said in union  
  
"I really cant believe im letting strangers in my house" rin said as she headed upstairs to get the movies she rented  
  
"so I guess rin went to get the movies we rented so lets just sit down on the couches and set up the system" kagome said as she looked at the boys  
  
They nodded and helped her set up the tv when they were done sango went into the kitchen follow by miroku to prepare snacks  
  
"um do you need any help beautiful" miroku said as he looked at the blushing sango  
  
"sure im just preparing snacks just keep your hands were I can see them and you wont get hurt" sango said as she looked at his twitching hands ~flashback~  
  
"making a call all by yourself in the middle of the night sounds like a horror movie" miroku said as he approached sango  
  
"yeah a very bad one" sango said as she turned of her phone  
  
Miroku approached sango and whispered in her ear  
  
"I never knew something so beautiful existed"  
  
Sango couldn't help but blush Miroku then leaned in to sango for a kiss while his hand reached elsewhere  
  
'slap'  
  
"ah you fuckin leacher" sango yelled as she slapped miroku  
  
"run for your lives the snake fist gang is coming" a man yelled as he past the two  
  
"we have to warn the others"  
  
`end flashback`  
  
"why of course" miroku said as he looked at sango {I love the fiery ones}  
  
'BANG`  
  
`in the living room`  
  
"ok everything is all set up" sesshomuru said as he looked at his handy work  
  
"um im going to try to find rin" sesso said he headed up stairs  
  
"wait do you even know what room shes in" kagome yelled  
  
"ill sniff her out" sesso said  
  
"sniff her out" a confuse kagome said  
  
"he is a Youkai you know" inuyasha said as he looked at the confuse kagome  
  
"but I thought the only youkai there was in the snake fist gang" kagome said as she sat next to inuyasha  
  
"well theres sessho and im a hanyou" inuyasha said shocked she wasn't afraid  
  
"but you don't look like one" kagome said as she looked inuyasha up and down  
  
{does she have to look at me like that it's the same look she gave me when we almost kiss} ~flashback~  
  
Kagome finished her phone call and sat down to think about how school would be like with boys in the school  
  
"a heavy thinker arent ya" inuyasha said then smirked when he saw kagome jump  
  
"don't do that you scared me half to death ya ediot" kagome said as she stood up  
  
"well maybe if you are more aware of your surroundings I wouldn't have scared you moron"  
  
"why you little"  
  
Her face showed anger then softened when she realized how close she was to inuyashas face she looked him up and down and inuyasha leaned in to capture her lips until sango came yelling "snake fist gang run" he departed quickly grabbed kagomes hand and ran towards sesso.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"well right know im hiding my ears teeth and claws I could change my hair to black and my eyes violet but I don't like the way I look" inuyasha said as he looked over kagome  
  
"inuyasha do you think I can see your full human form" kagome said wondering how he will look like with black hair and violet eyes  
  
"sure" inuyasha changed his hair and eyes so he will look completely human  
  
"don't worry inuyasha you still look attractive" kagome said while blushing  
  
"thanks you don't look that bad yourself" inu said while also blushing  
  
"know I want to see your hanyou form"  
  
"ok" inuyasha changed to his complete hanyou form  
  
"KAWAII" kagome yelled as she saw inuyasha's complete form and his ears she immediately started to pet his ears which caused him to purr  
  
"inuyasha you can stay this form if its better for you"  
  
"pppprrrrrrr" was his only response  
  
'BANG'  
  
`UPSTAIRS`  
  
{ know were could that gorgeous girl be at 'sniff' gotcha}  
  
Sesshomuru entered the room were rin was in and the sight he saw would stay in his mind rin was bent over trying to find the movies giving sesso a nice view of her huge ass  
  
{can not think like miroku 'damn' }  
  
"need any help" sesso said  
  
Rin jumped and hit her head with the closet door which made her let out a little yelp she turned around ready to scream at whoever scared her  
  
"you fuckin asshole warn someone before there about to hit their head."  
  
"KAWAII" rin yelled as she saw sesso hanyou form and his big fluffy tail sesso didn't even notice he let the spell down and cursed himself for being weak {I thought she would be scared seeing me like this}  
  
"so youre a youkai" rin said as she petted sesshomurus ears  
  
"yeah yeah prrrrrrr" sesso couldn't help but purr  
  
"you sound and look like a cute little kitty" rin said as she also looked at his ears  
  
Sesshomuru rapped his arms around rins waist and whisper in her ear "more like a tiger" he then growled in her ear and was about to capture her lips when  
  
'BANG' "what the fuck was that" rin said terrified  
  
"a gunshot"  
  
Rin and Sesshomuru ran down the stairs then rin went into the main room and set up the security system which made metal guard the doors and windows and immediately called the police that the snake fist gang was in the streets  
  
Rin then entered the living room and told everyone to calm down  
  
"lets just watch the movies and eat the snacks and after wards since we have school tomorrow we will go to the spare rooms i have which only consists of 2 so the person you are next to is your bed partner I have 3 bathrooms and large king size beds so their shouldn't be to much commotion" rin said  
  
Everybody just nodded and cuddled closer to their partners [ I think you know how the order goes I hope]  
  
"well ok so lets see house of 1000 corspe first since im in the mood for something scary" kagome said  
  
"alright with me" rin said as she popped in the dvd and sat next to her partner sesshomuru  
  
When the movie ended people were already tired  
  
"ok people to bed we go sango you and miroku get my brothers old room, inuyasha and kagome get the guest room while me and fluffy get my room" everyone nodded and didn't even realize what she called sesshomuru  
  
"there is underware and extra clothes to wear today and tomorrow for the boys in my brothers old room okay sleepy heads get to it" rin yelled to get every ones attention  
  
.  
  
Once every one was settled they immediately went to bed  
  
`kagome and inuyasha`  
  
Kagome had her pjs on and inuyasha just had some pajama pants on leaving his chest open which of course made kagome blush but she didn't say anything once they got settle in the bed inuyasha put his arm around kagome and pushed her closer to him she laid her head in his chest while he put his head on her hair and their last thoughts were { damn he/she/ smells good}  
  
The same thing happened with sango and miroku but miroku just had to put in a few gropes here and there which made him go to sleep with 2 red hand print on his cheek  
  
'with rin'  
  
Rin and Sesshomuru weren't that sleepy so they started having a conversation  
  
"don't think I didn't recognize what you called me down stairs"  
  
"oh and what was it that I called you my dear fluffy"  
  
"that"  
  
"that what"  
  
"don't play stupid with me little onna" "oh get over it I like the nickname fluffy"  
  
"but I don't"  
  
"get over it fluffy"  
  
"hmpf" deep down inside he like the way she pronounced fluffy for him  
  
"so fluffy how old are you"  
  
"18 you"  
  
"17 and what grade are you in"  
  
"im a senior and so is inu and miroku"  
  
"yeah me to same with sango and kagome"  
  
"But aren't you suppose to be in college by know"  
  
"yeah but my mom thought it would be cute if me and idiot started school the same time"  
  
"oh my god we totally forgot to call your mom"  
  
"its ok my mom died when I was 13"  
  
"oh im sorry"  
  
"don't worry about it im over it"  
  
"well sometimes it feels like I don't have nobody in this house since my parents are always in conventions or vacations and my brother is 28 married and lives in florida [ they live in l.a ok not japan] so its like I grew up by myself"  
  
"that must be hard"  
  
"no actually growing up and having to take care of your little brother alone is hard fluffy" "yeah whatever kitty"  
  
"I like that"  
  
"yeah I bet you do"  
  
Rin then kissed Sesshomuru on the for head and said good night  
  
"good night kitty" sesshomuru said as he kissed rin on her cheek rapped his arm around her waist and snuggled closer to her  
  
The night went on peacefully until the next morning..  
  
'BEEP BEEEP BEEE..'  
  
"damn alarm clock" rin woked up but couldn't stand up since there were strong arms around her she panicked but then last night occurred to her and she calmed down  
  
"he looks like a cute angel when he is sleeping" Rin whispered  
  
"of course I do but im a sexy angel" sesshomuru said as he woke up  
  
"get over yourself" rin said as she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
Well into next chapter folks all I got to say is review and review and the next chapter will come out shortly so this is baby g signing of  
  
PEACE OUT 


	4. get of

Me and You  
  
A/N Thanks to all my reviewers out there I love you all and since I Have gotten so many reviews I will put in 2 chapters for you guys  
  
Love Ya .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Last time: "of course I do but im a sexy angel" sesshomuru said as he woke up  
  
"get over yourself" rin said as she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chapter 4 Get off  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you" rin said as she saw sesshomuru yawn  
  
"no its alright I wanted to wake up before everyone else what time is it anyways" sesso said as he stood up  
  
"its time for you to take a bath" rin said as she got of the bed  
  
"ha ha very funny"  
  
"well I don't know what time it is the clock is right next to you smart ass"  
  
"don't you have a big ass mouth"  
  
"well anyways im going to retrieve your clothes for today while you take a shower ok"  
  
"yeah whatever but is there an extra towel somewhere"  
  
"yeah in my bathroom use the light pink towel ok"  
  
"pink"  
  
"yes fluffy pink"  
  
"why you little .."  
  
"bye fluffy"  
  
Rin then got out of her room and headed for the room sango and miroku was sharing  
  
"ah look at the cute couple" rin said as she looked at sango and a shirtless miroku cuddled up  
  
"its to bad I have to wake them up well here it goes...FIIIRRREEE"  
  
"fire were" miroku and sango said at the same time  
  
Rin couldn't help but start to laugh at the terrified faces her friends made  
  
when sango and miroku noticed the laughing rin they sent death glares that would make the devil die all over again  
  
"ok ok im sorry you guys just have to wake up we do start school today"  
  
"yeah I know but it still feels like its summer time" sango said as she looked for her clothes and towel  
  
"ok well im going to make breakfast so take a shower you two"  
  
"no problem come on sango lets hurry up and take a shower" miroku said as he grabbed sangos hand and headed for the bathroom  
  
"she didn't mean together you perverted bastard" sango yelled and slapped miroku  
  
"not again with the birdies" said a dazed out miroku  
  
"ok I was here for the clothes" Rin grabbed some clothes for sesso and inuyasha then headed out the door to the room kagome and inuyasha were occupying  
  
"hm know to see the next lovely couple" rin said as she opened up the door she sat the clothes down on the bed then yells "fire"  
  
"oh my god a fire" the two couples said in union But when they noticed everything was fine they looked at the smirking Rin  
  
"sorry you guys I had to do it school starts in an hour and a half and your faces were priceless" Rin said as she grabbed sesshomurus clothes and left the room  
  
"oh im so going to kill her" said a very angry kagome  
  
"I don't think there would be anything left once im through with her" inuyasha said as he got of the bed  
  
"well im going to take a shower first" said kagome as she zoomed to the bathroom but it was to late because inuyasha grabbed her and swung her over the bed  
  
"oh I don't think so girls take a long time in the bathroom" inuyasha said as he headed for the bathroom but fell to the floor once kagome jumped on top of inuyasha and once again headed for the bathroom she succeeded then yelled  
  
"don't worry inu-chan I wont take that long" she then closed the door shut  
  
"I like her more and more every minute"  
  
`rin`  
  
Rin opened up the door to see sesshomuru sitting on the bed with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his body  
  
"took you long enough"  
  
"well sorry I still had to wake everybody else in the house"  
  
'hmpf' sesshomuru then stood up and approached Rin which made rin back up against the wall  
  
"I believe these are mine" sesso said as he grabbed the clothes from rin  
  
"and I believe this is mine" rin said as she wrapped her arms around sesshomurus neck and leaned in for a kiss  
  
"but not yet" rin said as she ran for the bathroom leaving a confused sesshomuru  
  
{what did she mean by not yet} sesshomuru though as he started changing into his clothes  
  
5 minutes later he was done changing and drying his wet hair that's when rin came out of the bathroom looking marvelous as ever She had on a long white bell bottoms that had some cuts with a pink spaghetti strapped shirt that read ' im the reason there is always war' with her hair on her side and black eyeliner so her eyes really stood out  
  
"so how do I look fluffy" rin said as she did a small spin  
  
"ugly as always kitty" sesshomuru said as he approached her but rin moved out the way and said  
  
"well I can said the same about you buster" even though she was lying because he had on white wife beater that was pretty tight on him and over that was a black and red checkered shirt that was unbutton with faded blue jeans and the red on black airforces  
  
Rin headed out the door but was stopped when two strong arms wrapped aorund her waist  
  
"are you going to be mad at me just because I speak the truth" sesshomuru said as he put his head on her shoulder  
  
"let me go sesshomuru I have to make breakfast"  
  
Sesshomuru couldn't help but smirk down on her he gently grabbed her head so she was facing him he then leaned in and captured her lips he nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to moan and open her mouth he plunged his tongue in her mouth and explored every inch of it then there tongues had a battle that neither one could win when they departed they looked in each others eyes neither wanting to move from their positions  
  
"hm and why would you want to kiss something so ugly" rin said as she moved away from sesshomuru  
  
"oh come on kitty cant take a joke"  
  
Rin turned around with a big smile on her face  
  
"yeah ok know I really have to make breakfast come on youre going to help me" rin said as she turned around that's when sesshomuru noticed the scar rin had on her back  
  
"rin how you get that scar" sesshomuru said as he grabbed rins arm  
  
"um ill tell you when the time is right ok" rin said as she looked into sesshomurus eyes he just nodded and they went downstairs  
  
`with sango`  
  
"miroku how long does it take for you to put some clothes on you dipshit" sango said as she looked at her watch she was wearing a knee high blue denim skirt with a light blue shirt that read 'believe me you will never get these' with some blue airforces and her hair in a high pony tail and lip gloss  
  
"ok im done how do I look beautiful" miroku said as he did a supposedly sexy pose  
  
"disgusting as always" even though she liked what he was wearing she wasn't going to boost up his ego he was wearing a black blouse a dark pair of jeans and black airforces "uh come on don't got to bring me down know im dressing sexy just for you beautiful"  
  
"oh really"  
  
"yes really" miroku said as he put his arms around sangos waist  
  
"you grope me and your dead"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of spoiling the moment my beautiful sango" with that said sango and miroku leaned in for the most passionate kiss they have ever experienced  
  
"know sango ive been meaning to ask you"  
  
"yes miroku"  
  
"would.. You ..be.. My.. girlfriend" mirokus cheek then turned a light crimson red color  
  
Sango looked deep in his eyes and said  
  
"I don't even know you yet im falling in love with you miroku so of course I have to say."  
  
miroku was sweating a river as he awaited for sangos answer  
  
"yes miroku I will be your girlfriend and I know I cant ask you to stop with your groping since it runs in your blood"  
  
Miroku smiled down at his 'girlfriend' and said "we just met yet you know me so much"  
  
The couple then broke out laughing and headed downstairs were they could smell breakfast being cook by fantastic chefs  
  
`kagome` "come on inuyasha you take longer then girls do in the bathroom" kagome yelled as she pounded on the door  
  
Inuyasha then swung the door open causing kagome to fall on him  
  
"damn inuyasha warn someone when you are about to do that" kagome said as she stood up  
  
"you know you are a very impatient wench I was in the bathroom for only 6 minutes" inuyasha said as he put on his sneakers  
  
"well it felt like eternity when youre hungry and don't call me a wench you stupid bastard" kagome yelled  
  
"know why the hell will you wait for me you do know you're a big girl and go downstairs for yourself" inuyasha smirked waiting to see how she will get out of this one  
  
Kagome was stomped she didn't even know why she was waiting for him so she turned around to leave when a strong arm pulled her back  
  
"know were do you think your going"  
  
"breakfast" kagome said calmly without making eye contact  
  
"without me"  
  
"I am a big girl"  
  
Inuyasha looked at kagome up and down she had on some blue denim jeans with a tight plain white tank top her hair loose  
  
"kagome um this is not easy for me to say but um" "come on inuyasha just say it"  
  
"fine.. Will you bemygirlfriend" inuyasha said pretty fast  
  
"um I didn't catch the last part"  
  
"will you be my girlfriend" inuyasha finally managed to say as he closed his eyes  
  
It was kagomes turn to look at inuyasha up and down he had on light jean pants with a baby blue blouse and some light blue tims  
  
"your still a stranger to me but I feel like I known you for eternity yes inu-chan" kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him inuyasha gladly put his arm around her waist and return the kiss but the moment was spoiled once their stomachs growled then they started laughing and headed downstairs  
  
~in the kitchen~  
  
"oh look at my beautiful children they grow up so fast to be young and in love" said a motherly rin as she saw the couples enter the kitchen and taking a seat at the table then the robots gave them a plate to eat which consisted of pancakes bacon sausage eggs and some orange juice[talk about a feast]  
  
"wow rin I never knew you could cook this good" miroku said as he already started grubbing on the food  
  
"well you don't know me very well know do you miroku I am still filled with suprises" rin said as she took a seat right next to sesshomuru  
  
And when she started eating all she could hear was slirps crunches that only pigs should make coming from two people so rin took out her trusty frying pan out of nowhere and whacked it across of inuyashas and mirokus head which cause a big lump to appear sesshomuru returned to his normal self as he ate his breakfast in silence and looked cold and distant  
  
"oooowwwww" miroku and inuyasha said in union \ "don't you ever eat like pigs around me" rin said through clenched teeth  
  
That got through them they started eating like gentlemens sango and kagome couldn't help but giggle as they saw their boys 'behaving'  
  
After they had their breakfast it was already 8:00 am  
  
"well I think we have to go home real quick and pick up are things so we will meet you guys their ok" said inuyasha as he headed out the door following sesshomuru and miroku  
  
"well I guess we should get going so we can find a place to park im driving" rin said as she grabbed the keys from the table and headed outside  
  
"well lets get to it" said kagome as she grabbed her bag follow by sango  
  
Rins car was a Alfa romeo scighera concept car silver and on the front in black it had rins initial on it R.E.R [ rin,esmeralda,ryoku]  
  
"um rin I think me and kagome will want to take out own cars to school" sango said as she backed away from Rins car  
  
"uh come on you guys ill drive safely" rin said as she did her puppy routine sango and kagome were forced to close their eyes  
  
"um this is a sport car its not made to be safe" kagome said as she headed for sangos car  
  
"yeah rin last time I almost got a heart attack and im only seventeen" sango said as she opened up her car but rin didn't here as she zoomed by the girls and headed for school  
  
"hope she doesn't get into trouble" sango turned on the engine and headed to the new school  
  
~the new school~  
  
Rin was the first to arrive blasting destiny child independent woman "well I guess im the first" rin got out of her car and waited for her her friends while her friends were stuck in traffic A boy with black hair and reddish eyes walked up to rin causing her to jump  
  
"ah rin don't tell me you forgot about me already" said the mysterious person  
  
"who the hell can forget you Naraku"  
  
"glad you remember know why don't me and you revisit old memories" naraku said as he grabbed rins arm and forcefully pulled her to him  
  
"get of me you sick bastard" rin yelled she spit in his face and kicked him in the crotch which caused him to let go of her  
  
"you little bitch you'll pay for that" naraku said as he tried to get rin again he grabbed her arm and was about to punch her when a strong arm grabbed him  
  
"don't you dare try to hurt her naraku" sesshomuru said coldly  
  
Naraku through rin on the floor causing her to go unconscious  
  
"this is none of your concern you bastard" naraku said as he turned around sesshomuru was about to bang him when the principal came and greeted them  
  
"why hello new and old students hope you guys don't start anything bad know" the principal didn't even notice kagome and inuyasha picking up the unconscious rin while sango and miroku made the back comfy for her  
  
"please tell the other students that at exactly 8:30 am we will meet in the new auditorium" the principal then headed inside the school  
  
"don't you ever touch her again or else" sesshomuru said threateningly  
  
Naraku just turned around and exited the parking lot  
  
"is she gonna be okay" said sesshomuru as he headed toward rin  
  
"yeah just a small black out" said kagome as she sat in front of the seat  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
.. .  
  
A/n no others note today just wanted to say please review I will apreciate it its been a long day and im out peace out 


	5. The rivalry begins

You and me . . . . . . . .  
  
Last time: is she going to be okay" said sesshomuru as he headed towards rin  
  
"Yeah just a small black out" said kagome as she sat in front of the seat  
  
Chapter 5 the rivalry begins  
  
"yeap a small black out with a major headache" said rin as she stood up  
  
"Welcome back rin" sango said as she patted her friend  
  
"Yeah yeah were the hell is naraku at he is going to wish he never messed with me" rin said as she got out of the car but was stopped when someone grabbed her  
  
"I don't want you ever near that little creep again" sesshomuru said as he pulled her back into the car  
  
"Well that's going to be sort of hard he is the one to follow me like some type of lost puppy"  
  
"Just stay away from him" sesshomuru said coldly  
  
"Its hard you son of a bitch you don't know what ive been through with him" rin said with teary eyes as she got into her own car and locked it  
  
"Well that's an impressive way to make a girl cry," Inuyasha said  
  
"Humph"  
  
"Sesshomuru all I can say is you know that scar on her back she had it for two years already and it was naraku that gave it to her she has another one running up her leg" sango said as she put in some tunes  
  
"Your going to have to hear the rest of the story from rin" said kagome as she looked at a very cute boy enter rins car  
  
Sesshomuru looked that way to and notice the boy  
  
"And who the hell is that" sesshomuru said as he got a bit jealous  
  
"Oh that's her boyfriend," said sango  
  
"Her what" sesshomuru yelled  
  
"She means her ex-boyfriend" kagome corrected sango  
  
Ok know sesshomuru was getting very jealous he saw rins red eyes but she was smiling and walking with the boy inside the school  
  
"Well its 8:30 know so lets go" kagome said as she grabbed her boyfriend by the ear  
  
"Own kagome I think I can manage myself thank you" Inuyasha said then kagome let go of him and followed rin inside the school follow by sango and miroku hand in hand  
  
Sesshomuru was kind of scared to go into the building because of what happened in middle school with all those girls following him but he managed to enter the school and sit down with the gang and from were he was sitting at he could see the boy with hazelnut brown hair and milk chocolate eyes smiling and making rin laugh he just felt like hurting the pretty boy  
  
"Oh kagome my lovely lady how I missed you over the summer" kouga said as he sat in front of kagome and held her hand  
  
Kagome started blushing which didn't go un notice by Inuyasha  
  
"Get away from her kouga" Inuyasha said as he stood up  
  
"Oh sit down dog breath" kouga said as he stood up  
  
Inuyasha was about to bang him if the principal didn't decided to speak  
  
"Welcome freshmen, juniors, sophomores, and seniors to the new school it's a pleasure having you all here and once everyone stops chit chatting and take a seat then we will begin"  
  
Rin moved away from her ex and sat next to kagome {Why doesn't she sit next me there is an open seat.. Not any more} a girl with light brown hair sat next to sesshomuru hoping that once this is all over she could flirt with him for awhile  
  
"Ok know hopefully everybody has gotten their schedule already the staff and teachers are passing out the maps of the new school its of lee big so we don't want you guys to get lost so know get going to your homerooms were your teachers will explain the rules good day" the auditorium was filled with chit chatting as the students headed of to their classes  
  
The girl sitting next to sesshomuru started to make conversation as she stood up and followed him to his home room  
  
"Hi my name is zahry we must have the same homeroom since we are going the same way" zahry said as she got nearer to sesshomuru  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Once they did arrive she was in his homeroom and so was other girls that couldn't keep their eyes of him he saw naraku their and rin and he decided to apologize to her for earlier so he sat next to her and rin didn't even notice he was here  
  
"I'm sorry" sesshomuru said as he looked at her zahry decided to sit next to him and figure out whom the pink haired bitch was  
  
"Its ok sesshomuru I shouldn't never reacted that way I just get emotional when someone talks about him we do go way back"  
  
"No nicknames" sesshomuru said  
  
"I wouldn't want your girlfriend to get any ideas," said rin as she look at zahry being all nosey  
  
That's when sesshomuru actually noticed zahry sitting next to him  
  
"What the hell are you doing here"?  
  
"Oh sessho-chan we have the same homeroom it must be fate"  
  
"Don't ever call me that again"  
  
"Why not sesso"  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Get the hell away from me naraku" rin said as she backed away from naraku  
  
"Oh come on rin don't tell me your mad at me for that little knock out I have done worst you know" naraku said with a smile  
  
Narakus smile was soon a frown when sesshomuru punched him into a wall  
  
"I warned you before naraku" sesshomuru said as he started approaching naraku but was stop when someone hugged him from behind  
  
"Don't get in trouble know fluffy who will be here to protect me" rin said through his shirt  
  
"Fine but your going to have to let go of me if you want me to sit down"  
  
"Are you sure you aint going to do anything"  
  
"you got my word"  
  
"Ok" rin then let go of him and sat back down and sesshomuru sat down to "Wow sesso you are so strong defending ugly bitches like her you're my."  
  
"Im a an ugly what and here I thought you learned your lesson last time you called me that sorry" rin said as she lunged herself at zahry but sesshomuru grabbed her and sat her on his lap and waved his finger in her face mentioning no  
  
Rin then bit his finger causing him to say 'ow' and she tried again to hurt zahry but didn't manage because sesshomuru was still holding her back  
  
"If I cant have any fun then you cant have fun either" sesshomuru said as he rubbed rins back like she was some kind of baby  
  
"Fine" rin said as she stayed in sesshomurus lap she then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder he then wrapped his arm around her waist  
  
Zahry got a bit jealous at the cute couple and moved away to another seat  
  
"Kitty what did you mean that I wasn't yours yet" sesshomuru said out of curiosity  
  
"You do know you never asked me to be your girlfriend" rin said as she stood up but was pushed back down on his lap by sesshomuru  
  
"Who said you could move"  
  
"I said I could move know let me go all these girls are giving me death glares" rin said as she looked around the room was filled with girls with an exception of naraku, sesshomuru, some weird kid and rins ex which his name is Bryon  
  
"And what would you care not like im ruining my reputation and not like I care what girls think about me" sesshomuru said as he started tracing kisses down rins neck causing her to moan  
  
"Sesshomuru we cant do this..mmm"  
  
"And why not" sesshomuru said as he departed from her neck  
  
"Because you idiot your not my boyfriend" rin said as he smacked him against the head  
  
"Ow your very abusive you know"  
  
"Get use to it"  
  
"Rin look at me"  
  
Rin looked at sesshomurus worried eyes and felt a lump in her throat  
  
"Im scared of having another girlfriend because their was one main girl that I fell in love with but she betrayed me I saw her screwing some guy in the woods and I promised myself ill never fall in love again but you changed that im just scared that if I do ask you out you will take that to your advantage I hardly know you" sesshomuru said as he hugged her tighter  
  
"Oh fluffy I already know how it feels like to be betrayed and I wont give that hurt to someone else that I love so much" rin said as she kissed him  
  
"ok rin I actually believe you."  
  
"of course you believe me im so believable"  
  
Sesshomuru couldn't help but smile  
  
"you wanna be my girl rin"  
  
"that'll be nice" rin said with a big smile  
  
"than its final you're my girl and im your man"  
  
"oh so im a girl"  
  
"yeah you are"  
  
Rin couldn't help but start laughing then she hit sesshomuru on the head  
  
"ok fluffy I think I can manage"  
  
And about time the teacher came in  
  
"sorry students im late" the teacher said as she ran into the classroom and took a seat rin got of sesshomuru and sat down on her own seat  
  
"there was a big fight already can you believe it in the beginning of school theirs a fight with a guy named Inuyasha and another one named kouga and I don't feel like explaining the rules" the teacher said as she laid her head on the desk  
  
"their at it again" sesshomuru said as he put his head on his hands  
  
Rin looked at him and smiled { I finally got a true boyfriend that I know would even wit stand narakus strength}  
  
[ok for all the people wondering why rin broke up with Bryon is because she was scared of his safety he was no hanyou and naraku will sometimes bring like five people to kill bryon sure he kept up a good fight but it was still to dangerous and she loved Bryon mostly as a best friend so there you go]  
  
"bbbrrrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg"  
  
"well that the bell I have to go to history with kagome what do you have" rin said as she locked her hand with Sesshomuru  
  
"chemistry my least favorite subject yeah" sesshomuru said as he took his hand away from her and put it around her waist  
  
"oh come on cheer up just think about me and how next period you get to see me in a skimpy outfit jumping around and doing flips" rin said as she put her arm around his waist  
  
With rin saying that it made sesshomuru smile but then it turned emotionless once they headed outside he took his arm of her waist  
  
"don't worry I understand you don't want your image spoiled so that gives boys no excuse not to flirt with me" rin said as she headed for her class  
  
That made sesshomuru growled as he headed for his class which was upstairs  
  
"welcome boys and girls to the past please take a seat and get settled" said Mr. Ritornelli  
  
Rin took her seat next to her best friend kagome who look pretty heated.  
  
"whats wrong kagome" rin said as she took out her things  
  
"everything" kagome said then she started crying  
  
Rin hated when her friends would cry like that so she started patting her back hoping it would calm her down 


End file.
